treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Crystal Mine
| image = Image:crystalMine.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Crystal Mine 3F | level = 16 | type = Dungeon | race = Vubbes and Humans | rulers = Demon Mirtis | location = Klaipeda District }} is a five floor dungeon located on the south of Klaipeda District. The mine is infested by Vubbes and the air is poisonous. To solve the poisonous air issue, the miners have built air purificators all over the place. Sometimes the purificator leaks gas, which are green colored and does poison property damage to the player who goes into the contamined area. The monsters seems to be immune to the gas, but they do take damage from poison property attacks from players. Even the air purificator on the first, second and third floor seems to be malfunctioning, they won't leak. On the fourth floor, though, it leaks and can be stopped just by waiting or the player can become immune to the gas by using an Air Purificator Crystal. Legend of Cunninghan "It is a story old enough to be lost from all memory. During his compulsory labor in the mines, Cunningham met a strange girl that was around seven years old. The girl kept speaking of a great danger, but knew little about it herself. Cunningham took pity on the girl and cared for her. Soon they became best friends. But the happiness did not last long. Soon the demons attacked the mines. With the help of the girl, Cunningham fought against the demons to repel Mirtis. Mirtis' power was so overwhelming that Cunningham had to make an important decision. In the end, Cunningham destroyed the mines, sealing Mirtis and himself in it.""Legend of Cunninghan" In-game document found in crystal mine 2F Crystal Mine Lot2 - 1F (Hidden Floor) Access By doing the main quest on Crystal Mine 3F (Klaipeda route), after unlocking access to the quest boss area, the player will be able to access the hidden floor, which is a level 102 area. Note that this portal in not marked on the map and it's not possible to see the green arrow on the floor as well. Crystal Fragments Crystal fragments are items the player can acquire at Crystal Mine Lot2 1F. They are tiny blue crystal piece dropped by Crystal Lumps and Lost Bag of Miner. They are used as material to craft other crystal items on the Crystal Processing Device, a NPC located on the same map, and to activate the Melody Crystal. Crystal Processing Device Crystal Processing Device is a NPC used to craft items by using crystal fragments. Items made from crystal only works inside the Crystal Mine. Broken Purificators On wider areas, it's possible to find broken purificators. Sometimes they leak poison gas, but it's temporary. The player will take poison property damage by standing inside the green gas and it's possible to avoid the damage by using a special item ("Air Purificator Crystal"), which grants 10 minutes of poisonous gas invulnerability. Melody Crystal Melody Crystal are crystal devices used to disable monsters artificial inteligence(AI). If the player uses 20 crystal fragments on an active melody crystal, it will play a song which disables any monster who goes near it. Invisible Monsters Vubbe chaser is an invisible monster. Unlike chupacabras, which can become invisible but the player can still hit it, it's possible to see a faint image of the Vubbe but it's not possible to damage it. To reveal it, the player must use a ground crystal powder. Monsters Crystal Mine 1F * Vubbe Miner * Raflower * Bat * Stone Orca Crystal Mine 2F * Yekubite * Shredded * Vubbe Wizard * Vubbe Archer * Blasphemous Deathweaver''' Boss' Crystal Mine 3F * Crystal Spider * Vubbe Shaman * Vubbe Fighter * Blasphemous Deathweaver 'Boss' Crystal Mine Lot 2 - 1F * Mine Predator * Mine Fire Mage * Vubbe Chaser * Minos Mage * Mine Vubbe Archer Crystal Mine Lot 2 - 2F * Vubbe Warrior * Vubbe Ice Wizard * Vubbe Warrior * Stoulet Mage * Giant Bat * Kubas 'Boss'Tosbase Website 2016-06-10 Documents On the second floor, near a Vakarine statue, it's possible to find a bunch of readable documents. * ''Wonders of Kateen Forest * Monsters * Fallen City of the Kingdom * Legend of Cunningham * Summa Theologica Gallery ToS LoadingScreen5.jpg Miners Camp.jpg|Miners Camp Purifier.jpg|A board and an air purificator References Category:Locations